Coma
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think the title is pretty self-explanatory... KxI!


**Coma**

Ichigo was walking past Café Mew Mew. It was her day off, but she had just come from the park, and decided to take a different route home. Suddenly her cat hearing picked up a faint scream, coming from what sounded like the basement. Ichigo ran to the back of the Café, then knelt and looked in the basement window.

What she saw shocked her. Kisshu was lying on a table, apparently unconscious, and Ryou was standing over him with a knife. Ichigo was horrified, but also angry. She kicked the window in, and jumped down, landing in a crouch.

Ryou spun when he heard the noise, and looked shocked. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I gave you the day off!"

"So you could kill Kisshu, right?" Ichigo snarled. She didn't wait for an answer, she lunged forward and ripped the knife out of Ryou's hand. She snapped it in half, threw the pieces to one side, and transformed. Then she took out her weapon, and Ryou started looking panicked.

"Ichigo, why would you attack me?" he asked.

"Because I hate your guts and you hurt Kisshu," Ichigo snarled. Before Ryou could run, she aimed her attack at him, and hit him with so much power he disintegrated. She detransformed, and went over to Kisshu. "Kisshu?" she asked, shaking him. "Kisshu, can you hear me?"

Kisshu didn't even stir, and Ichigo got worried. She felt his wrist for a pulse, and sighed. He was still alive, he just wasn't waking up. Suddenly she got an idea, and took out her cell phone, looking through her contacts for a certain number that no one but Lettuce knew she had.

When she found it, she immediately hit Send. Two rings later, she heard, _"How the HELL did you get this number!?"_

"Lettuce gave it to me," Ichigo said. "I don't have time for explanations, Pai. Ryou somehow captured Kisshu, and I got here in time to stop him from killing Kisshu, but now he's not waking up. I killed Ryou, can you teleport to the basement of Café Mew Mew and get us?"

"_Fine, but if this is a trap, you're dead," _Pai said.

"See you soon," Ichigo said, and hung up.

Five minutes later, she heard what sounded like footsteps, and ran to the door, locking it. Pai teleported in at that minute, and Ichigo sighed. "I locked them out, but it won't take long for the door to cave," Ichigo told Pai.

Pai picked up Kisshu, sighed, and said, "Grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to a very green room. He set Kisshu down on the bed in the middle, and put a hand on his chest, closing his eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he said, "This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"Kisshu is in a coma," Pai said grimly. "And there's no real cure for that. And that means I can't heal him."

Ichigo fell to her knees in shock. "There's no way to wake him up?" she whispered.

"Not that I know of," Pai said. "It's possible he'll come out of it on his own, but it's not very likely."

Ichigo buried her face in her hands, and started sobbing. She heard Pai come over, and then he said, "I thought you hated Kisshu."

"I was faking it!" Ichigo wailed. "Blondie spent his free time spying on me, and I knew he'd kill me if I told Kisshu how I really felt! If he killed me, there'd be no one on my team left to make sure Kisshu wasn't killed!"

"You do love him?" Pai asked.

"Yes!" Ichigo wailed. Suddenly she lifted her head, and looked like she had an idea. She went over to Kisshu, and put one hand over his heart, and the other on his forehead.

As she began to glow, Pai realized what she was about to do, and said urgently, "Ichigo, if you do that, you'll die!"

"Better than living my life without Kisshu," was all Ichigo said before the glow around her flashed.

Pai shielded his eyes until the flash faded, and then looked up. He saw Ichigo collapsed on the ground, and went over. He looked at Kisshu, and saw that he was stirring. Then he knelt next to Ichigo, and put his hand over her heart. As he had feared, the technique she used had killed her.

He looked up as he heard a soft groan, and stood up as Kisshu said, "What am I doing here?"

Pai sighed, and Kisshu sat up, looking at him. "What happened, Pai?" he asked. "And why do you look sad? All I remember is Blondie knocking me out."

"Whatever Blondie did sent you into a coma," Pai said softly. "Ichigo found you, killed Ryou, and called me. I took both of you back here, and discovered you were in a coma."

"Ichigo saved me?" Kisshu asked.

"She apparently was faking hating you so Blondie wouldn't kill her," Pai said. "She said if she died, there'd be no one left to stop Blondie from killing you."

"Where is she?" Kisshu asked.

"That's the bad news," Pai said. "When I told her you were in a coma, and probably wouldn't wake up, she used that technique the Mews have- pouring all their power into someone else. That's the only reason you're awake."

"Does that mean…." Kisshu trailed off.

Pai nodded, then picked up Ichigo's lifeless body, and put her down on the bed. Kisshu looked horrified. He pulled Ichigo into his arms, and started sobbing. "How could she do this?" he wailed.

"She loved you," Pai said. "I told her she'd die, but all she said was, "Better than living my life without Kisshu.""

Kisshu just buried his face in Ichigo's shoulder, and sobbed. He didn't notice that his tears were soaking into her skin, nor did he noticed Ichigo was starting to glow. Pai noticed, but didn't say anything, not wanting to get Kisshu's hopes up in case whatever was happening didn't work.

Kisshu didn't notice anything- at least until a faint whisper reached his ears. "Kisshu… can't breathe…."

Kisshu let go of Ichigo slightly, and looked at her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him. Then she lifted her hand, and put it on his cheek. "You're okay?" she asked softly.

"Not really…" Kisshu said sadly. "Why did you have to kill yourself?"

"I didn't want you to die," Ichigo said softly. "I would have committed suicide anyways, I figured giving my life for yours was a better idea. Why am I alive, anyways?"

"Something about Kisshu's tears brought you back to life," Pai said.

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said. She hugged him, and he hugged back, burying his face in her shoulder again. "I'm fine," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu looked at her, looking tired. "Kish, you look tired," Ichigo said. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Will you be here?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll sleep with you if you want," Ichigo said. "But you have to let go of me first, k?"

Kisshu reluctantly let her go, and she climbed under the blankets with him. Pai teleported out as Kisshu laid back, and Ichigo snuggled up to him. He attached himself to her, and fell asleep, as she also drifted off.

They both woke up the next day at around noon, and saw Pai standing over them. "How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"Rested," Ichigo said. "Kish?"

"Same," Kisshu said. "Did you give me a nickname?"

"Yep, do you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I love it!" Kisshu said happily.

Pai sighed and said, "I'm glad you're both okay, because we've got company."

"Company?" Ichigo asked.

"Your teammates found a portal, and are currently waiting in the main room," Pai said. "Are you feeling up to coming out?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He got out of bed, and Ichigo did the same. They followed Pai to the main room of the ship, and found the other Mews, Taruto, and Keiichiro waiting.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Keiichiro asked.

"I'm fine, and so is Kish," Ichigo said happily.

The Mews sighed. "Good," Zakuro said. "We got worried when you locked us out of the lab, and we heard teleportation."

"Sorry, but I didn't want you guys to attack Pai and Kish," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, did you kill Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, I incinerated him," Ichigo said. "That evil jerk sent Kish into a coma. He was really too dangerous to have around, especially since he spent his time spying on me."

"You might be right," Keiichiro said. "But if Kisshu was in a coma, why is he awake? I've never heard of someone waking up that fast."

"Ichigo decided to give up her life for mine," Kisshu said. "And for some reason, me crying brought her back to life. Which is good, because if that hadn't happened, I would have committed suicide."

"Ichigo used that technique?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I decided I couldn't live without Kish, and even though Pai tried to stop me, I used that technique, and it worked."

"Just don't do it again, please," Kisshu said. "I can't live without you either, you know."

Ichigo smiled. "I don't think I'll have to, now that Blondie's dead," she said.

**Another little one-shot with a bad ending…. Please review anyways! *gives readers the 'imacutelittleneko' face***


End file.
